Lurking in the shadows
by Inu'sGurlHitomi
Summary: When Itsuka has a new guest that she has to look after, weird things start happening around the mansion. Will she find out who he culprit is or will she be too busy with the guest?
1. Chapter 1

"AHHH!" A loud ear-pricing scream was heard through the whole mansion. _Crash! _ Dropping the dishes a girl ran through the halls as she heard the scream. Up the stairs to the right she kicked open the door. She covered her mouth in horror and walked slowly to the body that lay in the pool of blood. She knelt down and took the body's cold pale hand and cried into it. She saw a knife on the ground next to the dead body. Bending over to pick it up she held it over the dead body as the blood dripped, _plink plink plink, _on to the white tile floor that was now blood red.

Hearing footsteps coming closer to the room, she just sat there with the bloody knife in her hand. She stopped crying even though she still felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. The footsteps stopped and gasps were heard throughout the crowd that stood there looking at the sight that lay before them. "Oh my god! She killed her!" Someone screamed. Panic flew through out the crowd as guards came and picked up the girl.

Saying nothing she let them have their way as the dead body grew farther and farther away as she was being dragged out of the room. The crowd watched as the guards dragged her away, a look of fright and worry. There was one pair of eyes that watched through the shadows chuckling as it closed it eyes and disappeared.

Earlier that day….

"Wake up you lazy maid!" A loud booming voice yelled as the maid quickly sat up and looked at the tall muscular man. He had short black hair in he back of his head that led up to the middle. In the middle he had sliverish cream hair that reached down to his shoulders. He wore a plain white shirt that hugged his chest that showed off his so called 6-pack. He wore faded blue faded jeans and brown shoes.

She looked down at the white tiled floor that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight through the large window that stood in the middle of the right wall in the room. She picked up the brush and began to scrub the floor as the man's brown piercing eyes continued to glare at her. "If this happens one more time, I will have you executed _personally" _The said then walked out of the dark brown wooden door, which he slammed shut making the maid jump.

She sighed and looked out the window. The skies were ocean blue without a single cloud covering its beauty. It's green plains and mountains seemed to go on forever. She put the brush in the bucket of water and stood up. Her eyes were creamy milk chocolate. Her face had a complexion that was smooth and pale but showed most of her features. Her hair matched the color of her eyes and was shoulder length.

She picket up the half full bucket and carried it outside of the room. She closed the door behind her and walked down the long hallway that led to the lobby. She stared at the ground thinking hard. _I don't want to work here, but I have nowhere else to go. I need the food and the place to stay but I hate working like this._

Lost in her thoughts she bumped into the lord and the bucket of freezing cold dirty water on him. He looked at his clothes then at her. She quickly backed up and dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry my lord," She said in a soft cowering voice. "I was not looking and—" She was cut off by the lord whose black eyes glowered at her.

"To my room…now." He simply stated and walked in the opposite direction of the lobby. Standing up she followed him staring at the ground wondering what her punishment was. All these thought ran through her mind, as she grew more and more afraid. You see, the lord is not a very pleasant one. Anything done wrong, in the wrong order, or the wrong way, will have serious punishments which included, beatings, Chained in the dungeon or worst.

As the lord and the maid reached his room, he opened the door and walked in. As she followed him inside she closed the door and stood in front of it. He looked at her and smirked a bit as she stared directly into his black eyes. She looked at him head to toe but did not make it so obvious.

He had long jet-black hair that always seemed to flow to the right side of his face. Black eyes, that could even scare rats, bats, or any other creature of the night, He wore a black shirt that hugged his half skinny half muscular body, and He wore long black pants that draped over his black boots. He had a long black cape that flowed behind him. He stared at her and began to speak in his most disgusting horrid voice that sounded almost as a shriek.

"Do you think that it's funny to drop a bucket of water on me?" She shook her head as her brown hair flowed black into place. "So why did you do it?" He asked. He sent a shiver down her spine, as his black narrow eyes seemed to grow narrower. "It…It was an accident my lord. I wasn't—" Once again she was cut off by the lord.

"You were not. The key words; were not! You were not paying attention, you were not doing what you were supposed to do. You are not in your right mind to pull a stunt like this and try to get away with it!" He yelled at her as he got up walking over to her. She looked down at the ground, as he now stood in front of her. So close she could feel and smell his nasty hot cabbage breath breathing on her. She flinched and backed up.

"Look at me." He said as he walked up to her. She looked at his face but avoided his eyes. "I know of your position for I am the one that hired you. Either you shape up of perish within these walls do you hear?" He asked.

She nodded "Now I have a new guest coming to stay here. Your job is to please him. Obey him, and do whatever he wants." Once again she nodded. "Good." He replied. "What is your name?" He asked turning around walking back to the bed as his long black cape followed silently. "Itsuka Havana." She said as she opened the door. "Itsuka. You had better not fail me." He said before she closed the door.

Sighing she walked down the hallway towards the lobby when two freezing cold clammy hands grabbed her arm and flanged her into the closet locking the door. She shook her head and turned on the light to see her best friend who was also a maid. She had long black hair that almost touched her bottom while a side ponytail stuck out. She had tan skin and hazel eyes.

Wearing a pink and white maid outfit, she turned on the light and glared at her. "What is your problem? If you keep this shit up you'll be fired!" She screamed at Itsuka but kept her voice down. She grabbed Itsuka's arm and she shivered and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Don't give me that look! I know the lord called you into his room, Again! You better had not mess this opportunity up Itsuka. The guest that you will have to look after is a prince from a kingdom just out side of this one.

Itsuka sighed and reassured her friend that nothing would go wrong. " Hana, Listen to me. I will not mess this up. I mean come on! I know I have been shirking off on my duties, but this time I know that I won't let the lord down." "That's what you said last time..." The maid sighed and leaned on the wooden wall her eyes fixed on Itsuka.

Itsuka smiled and hugged her. "Do not worry Hana. I promise that I will not fail." She let go and walked out of the closet down the hallway. "I sure hope so…" Hana said softly then walked out and closed the door to the closet and walked the opposite way. **DING DONG! **The loud ear splitting doorbell rang. It sounded like 100 nails scratching against a board.

Walking fast to the door she fixed her self to look presentable and opened the door smiling sweetly. "Hello and welcome to Lord Shiite's castle. You must be the prince we were waiting for." She said as she took his bags and set them down inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**She looked at him as he just stood there. He had a rather peculiar look in his eyes, but what was strange about it was that he was just a kid. **_

_**He walked inside wearing a black long sleeved buttoned down shirt, black fitted pants, and black shoes. His outfit seemed similar to that of the uniform that kids wore. He had black eyes. But they were not as Shiite's. His were much softer and unemotional. He had dark green hair that seemed to almost be black. He stopped as Itsuka closed the door. Looking around, she saw Lord Shiite heading right for them. She picked up his bags and headed to the hallway that led up to the rooms for special guests. **_

_**Shiite stopped her and stared at her. He once again whispered in the most sinister voice she had ever heard before, "Do not fail me Itsuka." He let her walk by as she stood in front of the hallway while Shiite and the prince spoke. "Is that her?" asked the young prince in a soft and low voice. Shiite nodded and looked at her. "She does not expect a thing." He replied as they looked at each other.**_

_**They whispered a bit more and the prince walked toward Itsuka. Looking at him she bowed and picked up his bags heading down the hallway up the stairs. Shiite looked at them as they walked away and sighed heavily walking back to his room. As he opened the door, a figure stood in front of his window looking out at the kingdom. He quickly walked in and closed the door. **_

"_**Is everything ready?" The figure asked in a cold nasty voice. It was that of a mans and it made Shiite shiver. "Yes. Everything is in place and she does not expect a thing." He replied as he saw a slight smirk grew at the side of the mans mouth. "Excellent." **_

_**As Itsuka and the prince walked up the stairs, she kept glancing back at him wondering why he was so quiet. He looked at the ground but followed her footsteps. Tired of the awkward silence, she opened her mouth to say something but the prince beat her to it. "What's your name?" he asked in his soft and low voice. Itsuka hardly heard what he said. 'Um, Pardon me?" She asked as the walked up the hallway. "What is your name?" He asked a bit louder but he still kept his eyes on the ground.**_

"_**Oh, My name." She said opening the door and walking into the almost pitch black room. She placed the bags near the bed and looked around. In this room there were no light switches, the window closed. The walls painted a dark black, Staring she found herself lost in the darkness of the huge room. She had never been surrounded by this kind of darkness and felt dizzy. **_

**_The prince looking at her took her arm and she snapped out of her gaze. "What is your name miss?" He asked getting irritated. "My . . .Name is . . . Itsuka." She said shaking her head and regaining that smile she once had. He let go and sat on the bed. "Ok.Itsuka. You may leave me and only come to me when I summon you." _**When He summons me? What the heck is that suppose to mean? What am I now? A pet bird or something? **_She thought with a puzzled look on her face. _**

_**She suddenly stood very still and nodded. Whoa. This feeling. I have never felt before. An eerie laughter filled her head. It was cold harsh and had no pity. She looked around the room and landed upon the prince's face. Suddenly voices filled her head. She shook her head and looked away from him. The voices stopped. **_

"_**It there something wrong Itsuka?" Asked the prince. "Oh no, my prince, everything is fine." She said as she turned around walking out of the room closing the door gently behind her. Sighing of relief she walked down the hallway when she saw Shiite coming her way. She looked at his face and once again different voices filled her head. She felt dizzy and wobbled past him down the stairs to the lobby. **_

_**Staring at the huge doors that lead to the outside, she shook her head as she got her straight posture back. She smiled trying to forget the incidents that had just happened a few moments ago. She walked into the kitchen and smiled as the cooks and staff waved at her. She waved back and walked through the doors into another hallway. **_

_**The hallway looked like all the others. White tiles on the ground, white wallpaper, endless doors. She sighed and past three doors before she opened one, this one was peach and had a full bed in the middle. Surrounding the bed was windows, bookshelves and chairs. This was her room. She smiled and plopped down on the bed closing her eyes. A few moments later she drifted off into la la land. **_

_**Shiite opened the door and walked in. The prince was at his worktable writing things down in his book. "Takashimi," Shiite said looking around. "We are ready. Meet us in the. Well you know. Please hurry. Things are almost in order."**_

_**With that, Shiite walked out of the room and went about his business. The prince or Takashimi as he was just addressed as, closed his book and stood up. Walking into the bathroom that was just to the left of the worktable, a small smirk curled up on his lips. He closed the door and a few moments he came out. He looked completely different although he had the same color skin; he had two large strands of black hair that cam down below his shoulders. The rest was laid down reaching his waist. **_

_**He had a white collar with blue stones. He had a short-sleeved shirt that came down and was tucked into his pants. The shirt had a gold streak down the middle and at the ending of the sleeves. Out of the short-sleeved shirt came a long sleeved blue shirt that was too tucked into his pants. He had a black belt tied around his waist. The pants he wore were the same as the shirt white with gold streaks. The shoes were a light blue, the same as the long sleeved shirt.**_

_**He walked to the center of the room and stood on the carpet as it lowered down into another hallway. This hallway was filled with old portraits of Shiite's ancestors, the walls were made from old grays bricks and chains hung from them almost like dungeon. Walking down the hallway, he opened a door and turned on the light. This room was filled with old raggedy books and papers. The chairs that surrounded the dusty round table had cobwebs and looked like they could break at any moment. **_

_**Now walking into the dusty dungeon looking room was Shiite and a few others. One was a red headed boy. He had tan skin and short red hair that was short in the front and had a long ponytail leading down to his butt. He also had a white headband. He had the loveliest purple eyes that you could get lost in. He had a brown strap wrapped around his neck and a nice diamond hung from it. **_

_**Wearing a green shirt that was unbuttoned in the front showing off a purple sign on his chest that also showed his muscular chest. He had a large scar coming down from his shoulder to the side of his waist. Wearing red baggy pants and sandals he made his way over to a candle lamp and pulled it down and the whole dust dungeon room flipped over, showing a room about the same size as the other room except this one looked brand new. Red velvet covered the chairs and the couches. **_

_**Drinks were set out on the clear and shimmering round table. After the red head, Shiite and Takashimi walked to the table and sat down grabbing a drink. A spiky black haired boy entered the room. He was a strange one he had black and white wings, which was very unusual for a man in this time and age. He wore dark blue sunglasses.**_

_**He wore a white shirt and black coat over it. He had on a beige pants and black shoes. He walked over to the table as well as another person came in. This one was a girl. She had pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. She also had wings but these were black. She had on a peach dress that covered her ankles but revealed her black sandals. She stood there as guy came in and stood next to her. **_

_**He was one ugly site to ever lay eyes on. With his stringy long sliver hair, and white pale skin almost as white as snow, Light black eyes that could suck the very soul of you and keep you lost in your mind for all eternity. He also had black wings but these were black, very very black that it seems when you look at it; it hypnotizes you into an irreversible state. His ears stuck out between his stringy hairs pointing straight out looking like a razor in the light, like if it were about o cut the very flesh off your pathetic worthless body. **_

_**As you looked down from his face you would see the old raggedy traditional kimono that he wore. It wasn't like the winter, summer, spring, or fall kimono which had bright lovely colors oh no. This one had pictures of bloody red crosses that seemed to move every time he made a movement. It was black and red all over but not in a nice way. With its skulls and skeletons that had bits of flesh on them while demons and gremlins ate the remaining. **_

_**Finally when you looked at his feet he wore sneakers. Black sneakers that had holes poked in from every side so you could almost smell his old disgusting aroma as it rose in the wind. He and the girl walked in and sat at the center of the table with everyone looking down. There was a long awkward silence until Shiite had the nerve to speak. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Mmm, uhh." Itsuka groaned as she rolled over on the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes yawning. She looked around. The room was now dark blue because the sun had set earlier. She droopily got up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom next door. She closed the door and turned on the water and undresses getting in. She leaned on the wall and let the cold-water splash on her face, She sighed and started to wash herself. **_

_**She started to hum loudly and didn't notice when the door opened slightly. Watching the shower curtain was a pair of blood red eyes. A cold wind slammed open the door and Itsuka jumped and tore open the curtains, only to come face to face with a servant. She screamed and closed the shower curtain blushing. "What the fuck are you doing here? Can't you see I'm in the shower?" She yelled at the servant and as walked toward the shower.**_

_**"Hey Itsuka, don't see shy, it's only me, your friend Hitachi!" He laughed and sat down with his back facing the shower. "So what? You just saw me naked!" "And what a lovely sight it was." He joked. She growled and clenched her fist. "GET OUT!" She screamed as he ran out laughing. She grabbed some clean clothes and quickly put them on walking outside only to see that Hitachi wasn't there. **_

_**She sighed. "Hitachi, come on out stop playing." There was not a sound. She raised a brow and walked over to the bed looking underneath it. "Hitachi, I do not have time to play tour silly little game. I have work to do. " Once again there was not a peep. Growing frustrated she walked to the closet throwing everything out still looking for him. There was no sign of him. She sighed realizing he must have left. She began to put everything back in the closet when a strong howling wind blew.**_

_**Shivering she looked around but the window wasn't open. Rolling her eyes she closed the closet and walked over to the bed. She stopped in her tracks when she felt something squishing under her feet. She looked down and grew horrified, as it was blood. She looked up and saw blood trailing down from the walls. She covered her mouth and jumped on the bed covering her. **_

_**She closed her eyes and opened them again to see a tall ghostly figure coming toward the bed. She moved back to the edge of the bed when the figure tore off the covers. Itsuka screamed, as it was Hitachi. His head had been chopped of and blood was everywhere. He moved in to grab her when she jerked up from the bed panting. Looking around, it was still day and she sighed. **_

_**She stood up and looked around. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What a horrible dream." She said running her fingers through her hair. Suddenly a cold and wet hand touched her shoulder. She screamed and turned around only to become face to face with Hitachi who was on the floor laughing. She gasped and caught her breath. "That. That was not funny. You really scared me Hitachi…" She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. **_

"_**I did, oh I'm sorry Itsuka." He said still a little giggly. She sighed and shook her head. I don't think I'll sleep for a couple of days after that." Hitachi hugged her and sighed. "I'm really sorry." "It's not you Hitachi, it was a dream I had…" She trailed off as the door opened and someone stepped inside. Hitachi and Itsuka gasped.**_

_**Ahem. "Masatoshi, Masahiko, we have gathered here today to discuss a very important matter." Shiite said still keeping his view on the table. "Yes, Shiite. It is about this girl, is it not?" The spiky haired boy asked. Masahiko banged his fist on the table. "Excuse me Enoki, but was anyone addressing you. I believe Shiite was addressing me! You need to speak when you are spoken to!" His voice thundered as it felt like the room was shaking. Everyone looked down and said nothing.**_

"_**Anyway, yes Shiite. It is about that girl, yes?" "Yes, Masahiko." "What's the problem with her? Isn't she just a maid?" Asked the red haired boy. "Yes Yujiro, but recently she has discovered her inner power and we must stop her from finding out her past." "Why must we?" Asked the spiky haired boy? "Must you always ask stupid questions boy?" Roared Masahiko. "Well Masahiko, if you had informed us about this earlier, then maybe I wouldn't ask such stupid questions." The spiky haired boy answered. "Don't talk back to me you little brat!" He roared again. Everyone sighed. "They're at it again," The red haired boy, answered. **_

"_**Yujiro, shut up!" Masahiko yelled. Yujiro rolled his eyes and the girl coughed and cleared her throat. Everyone instantly grew quiet. She looked around at the guys that were surrounding the table and nodded to herself. "Yujiro, Shiite, Masahiko, Enoki, and Takashimi, We are here to discuss the odd events that have been happening to us, am I correct?" Everyone nodded, except Masahiko. He grumbled and rolled his eyes. **_

"_**Masahiko, do you have a problem?" The girl asked. He glared at her for a minute. "No Masatoshi." "May we get down to business so we can figure out what to do before she learns her true powers and her spirit is reawakened?" Everyone sat and stared looking dumbfounded. "What powers exactly?" Enoki asked. **_

"_**She has to the power to read faces. Using this power she would know everything that happened to that person including their darkest secrets and plans." Shiite answered. Masahiko gasped lightly so hat no one could hear him. He thinks that he runs the group and that everyone should listen to him but the real brains are Masatoshi. His sister. He despises her and would do anything to take her spot and I mean anything. **_

_**Everyone agreed that this was a great and powerful power that shouldn't be awakened. "So now that we know the problem, our task is to think of a plan to stop this from happening." Masahiko said. "Since, she can only read faces when she is not occupied with something, I think that she should always be occupied with her work and studies." Enoki said lacing his fingers together then resting tem on the table. **_

"_**Good idea," Shiite said. "And with her having to attend to Takashimi's aid and having to clean the mansion, she would have no time for anything." He added. Masatoshi smiled and nodded. So here is what we are going to do." While the others discussed this matter, Yujiro had his arms crossed across his chest. He hated doing this type of things and hurting innocent people. But the thing that he was focused on was the girl. **_

"_**Yujiro." Enoki called out to him. "He looked up at him and nodded. "Since Takashimi's work and cleaning the mansion isn't enough for the girl, you will be assigned to look after her and make sure that she doesn't think or do anything else." Yujiro nodded and closed his eyes leaning back in the chair. **_

"_**Hello guys!" Yelled a girl as she walked into Itsuka's bedroom. She had long purple hair that flowed down to her butt. It swayed from side to side whenever she moved. She had purple eyes that one can get lost in. It had a glint of evil toward Itsuka in them and small a smirk curled upon her lip. She wore a black dress that was strapless and had purple lings all over the ends. **_

_**Hitachi stared at her as Itsuka glared at her. The girl picked up a crystal ball and stared into it. She dropped it back onto the dresser as she neared the bed. "What the hell do you want?" Hitachi asked the girl as she plopped down on the bed. Itsuka's eyes widen and she pushed her off of the bed. "Kosugi, I am sick and tired of your skinny little ass. Get out of my room." She stated as Kosugi pretend to whimper. **_

"_**But Itsuka, we are best buddies we look out for each other." Hitachi scoffed. "Name one time." Kosugi was about to say something when she placed her hand on her chin looking at the ceiling. "There was this one time…no I sold you out. I know there was that time when…no I sold you out too." She grinned and looked at Itsuka. Itsuka glowered at her then smiled. Itsuka took Kosugi's hand.**_

"_**Kosugi, It's about time that you realize," She got up and pulled Kosugi to the door. "That we were never friends and we never will be! How can you say you're my friend when every time I do something, you're the first to tell the lord!" Screamed Itsuka as she jerked open the door and flung Kosugi out. "But—" Kosugi began to say when Itsuka slammed the door in her face. **_

_**Hitachi clapped and laughed. "It's about time Itsuka. All those years of her pushing you around and you finally stood up to her. Brava." Itsuka looked down and walked back to the bed. "I did, didn't I?" **_Man, something is seriously wrong with me. I never stood up for myself before… I guess I got confidence at the last moment…I don't think it will happen again though… _**She thought as she sat down as Hitachi grinned and hugged her. She hugged back and faked a smile with Hitachi fell for. Hitachi let go as someone started pounding on the door. Hitachi said bye to Itsuka as he ran to the closet, which had a trap door leading to his room.**_

_**Itsuka quickly got up off the bed and opened the door. It was Shiite. She bowed and he closed the door behind him. "Itsuka," He said as she looked up at him. "We have another guest coming and you need to watch him as well." Itsuka had a blank expression on her face. " How am I supposed to watch the prince clean the mansion and watch another guest while trying to sleep? What I am the main maid or servant or pet! I need my time too you know!" She screamed at him. Only then realizing what she did. **_

How the heck did that pop out of my mouth? I was only thinking it? Oh god! I'm going to die! _** She told herself as she covered her mouth and moved backwards. Shiite just stared at her, his eyes growing fearful and angry. "Did you just talk back to me, you little wench? Are you defying me?" He said moving toward her slowly. She shook her head and back up in a corner. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the hair lifting her up off the ground a bit. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to make the pain stop. She bit her bottom lip hard as to stop herself from screaming. **_

_**He glared straight into her eyes and she looked away from his face trying to stop the tears that we now flooding out of her eyes. He brought his hand back and then with full force slamming it across her cheek. She flew back into the wall and slumped down holding her cheek. **_

_**The closet door squeaked open, as Hitachi poked his head out slightly to see Itsuka on the ground crying and Shiite looking down at her. He gasped slightly and still looked at what Shiite did to her next. He picked her up by the hair once more and glared at her. "Do you have anything more to say?" Itsuka's bangs covered her eyes and she looked like she was looking down as a shadow past her face.**_

_**A bit of blood trailed down from her head and was now dripping onto the white tiles as the slap that he inflicted upon her had turned red and bumped up. Shiite brought his knee into her rib cage and you heard something crack. Itsuka cried out in pain and held her stomach only to feel the pain as he grabbed more firmly to her hair. "Do you have anything more to say?" **_

_**She coughed up a bit of blood and in-between chokes and sobs she shook her head and said no. Shiite left go of her hair as she fell down on the ground coughing up blood still. "Remember this pain. For if you do or say something out of line again it will be much worst. He walked toward the door and opened it. He closed it softly and walked down the hall to Kosugi's room. **_

_**Hitachi kicked opened the closet door and ran to aid Itsuka. She was laid out on the ground blood still dripping from her head and her cheek still puffed up. Her eyes were open but she was unconscious. Running into the bathroom, he took out the first aid kit from under the sink along with a few towels and went back outside to the bed where he took a pillow and sat down next to Itsuka.**_

_**He lifted up her head slightly and put the pillow down putting her head down softly on the pillow. He took out some alcohol and bandages as he began to pour a bit of alcohol on the towel and dap it on the cut on her head, which was rather large. It seemed as though he ripped a huge clump of hair from her head. She winced and rolled over a bit.**_

_**He stopped and bandaged her head and using the rest of the towels to wipe the blood off of the floor. He looked down at her and stroked her head softly. "I'm sorry…" He said and leaned down to kiss her gently on the cheek. Itsuka blinked and he blushed looking at her. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes falling asleep. Making sure that nothing happened to her, he sat next to her and looked at her until he eventually fell asleep as well. **_

_**Opening the door, Shiite stepped in and Kosugi looked at him. She rolled her eyes and went back to staring out the window. "Shiite, you promised me that I would be your queen once I got rid of the little bitch." "That I did, but you haven't not completed your task now have you?" She sighed and shook her head. "I guess your right." She held her arms as Shiite came up behind her and kissed her neck softly. She smiled and held his arms. He kissed softly at first then licked all over her soft skin. **_

_**She closed her eyes and melted in his arms. He smiled and pulled back a bit. She looked at him and he caught her in a breath taking deeply intense French kiss. His tongue danced around in her mouth as her tongue wrestled with his. **_

_**After about 5 minutes they pulled back to catch their breaths and cuddled close to each other. "I love you Kosugi." Shiite said softly. "I love you too." Kosugi replied and they both stood there in each others arms looking out the window. Something caught Kosugi's eye and she looked carefully out the window. "Hey baby, isn't that Yujiro coming this way?" Shiite looked up and smirked. "Right on time. Sorry hon., I got some business to attend to." He kissed her softly on the lips and left the room quickly.**_

_**Kosugi sighed and pressed her hand against the window staring at Yujiro. **_If I weren't with Shiite He would have been mine. He is so gorgeous._** She sighed and took one last look at him and went to her bed. Sitting on the edge she laid back and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. DING DONG, went to doorbell again, as Shiite made his way to his room. He sat down and took out a book and began writing in it.**_

"_**Hello and welcome to Lord Shiite's Castle. I am Hana, how can I help you?" Hana asked smiling brightly at Yujiro. He stared at her. "May I speak with Shiite please?" "Certainly." She replied. She stepped back and she smiled looking around. She bowed and directed him through the lobby to the right up the stairs. She stopped in front of Itsuka's bedroom and smiled. **_

"_**Please wait a minute, while I do something." She opened the door and closed it behind her. She turned around to see Itsuka and Hitachi on the ground sleeping. Her eyes widen as she saw Itsuka. She almost screamed but covered her mouth and made her way over to the two sleeping. "Oh my god. What happened?" She whispered softly. Hitachi picked his head up from the wall and looked a Hana sleepily. "Hello Hana…" He yawned and looked down at Itsuka.**_

_**Yujiro lent on the door and listened carefully to what they were saying. Even if he didn't get all the words he would still get an idea of what was going on. "What happened to her?" Hana asked touching the bruises on Itsuka's face. "Err, um, Shiite…" He said then trailed off. Yujiro shook his head and sighed. "I knew something like this would happen." He muttered under his breath.**_

_**She gasped lightly and looked at him. "What could she have done to make him hit her like this?" Hitachi sighed and moved some hair from Itsuka's face. "She talked back to him…" She shook her head. "It was an accident though. She looked like she was in some type of trance. **_

"_**Oh." Hana replied and sat down. "Wait a minute, why didn't he do anything to you?" "I was hiding in the closet.." He confessed and looked down. "I see. So, why did she talk back to him?" She asked stretching a bit. "He wanted her to look after another guest that is suppose to be coming." She nodded and gasped lightly. She quickly got up and waved to Hitachi. "Sorry, but I have someone to attend to. Please make sure that she gets better." **_

**Hitachi smiled and looked down at Itsuka. Hana opened the door and stepped out closing it. Yujiro looked at her and she bowed. "Now we can continue to Lord Shiite's room." He nodded and followed her as she began to walk down the hall. " May I ask, what is your name sir?" Hana asked as they past Kosugi's room. "My name is Yujiro." He stated quietly and followed her thinking back to what he heard in the room. **_I wouldn't expect anything less from a creep like him_** he thought.**


End file.
